


A Man With Five Ovens

by sporange



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporange/pseuds/sporange
Summary: Markiplier is a man with five ovens! Imagine what else he might have? A little one-off fic of Mark's various experiments with the items he has collected over the years. MarkxAmy, SoloMarkiplier
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Kudos: 7





	A Man With Five Ovens

Over the many years of wacky content creation, Mark has found himself the owner of many strange items. Some of those items are innocent and many are not. Not at all. They're for adults. Adult toys. Sex! Sex toys and bondage gear! So many sex toys. So many glorious sex toys to use. Let's count the ways…

The first item Mark experimented with was the muscle stimulants. They were fun and wacky when used with Wingus and Dingus. The shouts and giggles that ensued from their use had excited Mark during the videos and live streams, he wondered how they felt in more private areas? Did you know that muscle stimulants while on the lowest setting and placed in certain areas around your thighs will cause an instant boner? A boner that will keep coming back no matter how many times you cum? Some days became marathon masturbation days to see how many times he could cum and get hard before his body just gave out. Eleven, by the way. Stay hydrated.

Then there came the bondage gear. Handcuffs! Gags! All those sexy leather strappy things! Sure he was handsome and generally viewed as attractive by a large portion of his fan base, but Mark had never felt so genuinely sexy as when he was gagged with tight leather straps all around him. Sex was taken to the next plain when he was in his gear. He was on a higher level, both spiritually and physically. Having the gag in, preventing him from speaking; the thing he loved doing at all hours of the day, gave him a feeling of being controlled. It felt strange and arousing to have such a strong part of his personality willingly taken from him. The leather straps squeezed his body in a reassuring manner. The strap around his chest was tight enough to restrict his breathing, but not so tight to cause panic during heated moments. The straps around his thighs were tight around his crotch, making his dick stand a bit taller. Not that it's short. Nor he for that matter. He has a very large head. Two, in fact. When Mark and Amy have sex while he is wearing his gear, it's just a tiny bit more special. It feels nice to put a little effort into the evening and to give himself a gift of feeling extra good. Which allows him to focus more on making Amy feel good. She is always so supportive.

The vibrators might be Mark's favorite investment. It's great that he can write all of his sex toys off as business expenses. Being a YouTuber rules sometimes. Cooking breakfast with a wand vibrator was not the easiest task. It's a good thing he bought a backup because there was definitely some burning rubber smells going on in that kitchen. Shoving a vibrating dildo up his ass and using the wand against his entire length, focusing on the balls, will cause the most intense, earth-shattering orgasm ever. Couple that with his leather gear and instant-boner inducing stimulants and you have yourself one happy Markie-moo.

Mark Edward Fischbach is a man with FIVE OVENS! He is also a man who has surrounded himself with loving and supportive family and friends. Not to mention his wonderful, beautiful, spectacular, absolutely amazing girlfriend, Amy. She's so pretty. And is standing over him with a ball gag in one hand, muscle stimulants in the other, and a gleam in her eyes.


End file.
